


0002 Tips

by jessevaldfond



Series: Sketches [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Peterick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 02:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7827088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond





	0002 Tips

Conseguir un trabajo en ese lugar es muy difícil y Patrick lo sabia había estado hablando con algunos amigos de sus amigos para poder trabajar ahí, estuvo un mes de practica y aprendió mucho de su superior. Sabia las medidas, sabia en que lugar estaba cada cosa, sabia a que temperatura debería de ir el agua; ya todos hablaban que él seria el siguiente en jefe...o al menos el ayudante del jefe.

Pero todo aquello aprendido con esmero se olvido en solo unos segundos.  
El cliente detrás de la barra ahí estaba, a ojos de otro empleado era solo simple cliente pero para Patrick no. Era él, el chico que siempre se sentaba en la misma mesa a tomar su Café Mocha Blanco y cuando hacia calor optaba por un Helado Café Latte con mucho hielo.

Era el turno de Patrick de atender la caja y cuando fue el turno del chico de ojos claros y pestañas grandes se sintió nervioso.

  
"Un Té Verde Latte, por favor." dijo el chico del otro lado de la barra bajando su mirada a su celular en su mano izquierda y con la derecha sacaba algo de su pantalón.  
"Claro" Patrick empujo sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz para que no resbalaran mas y después se enfoco en la pantalla de que estaba frente a él y repitió "Té Verde Latte. Dos dólares por favor." con una tenue sonrisa dijo y el chico de ojos bonitos regreso el gesto con una sonrisa igual. Extendió su mano y pago. "Gracias" desdoblo el billete de cinco dólares y vio una nota  con letras pequeñas en un papel que decía:

>  
> 
> _No recibes propinas, aquí esta la mía, cómprate algo refrescante_
> 
>  

Patrick después de leer la nota levanto su cabeza y vio al chico al final de la otra fila donde reciben las bebidas, no dijo nada por miedo a que todos lo escucharan pero aun tenia mas miedo por que el chico dijera al algo acerca de la propina.

 

Metió el billete en la caja y mas tarde definitivamente se llevaría su propina.  
Aquel y simple gesto puso una sonrisa en su rostro por el resto del turno.


End file.
